muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Big Bird Sings! (album)
Song changes? Going by the picture of the 8-track, it looks like at some point, 2 songs were changed. Since 8-tracks usually have a different order anyway, does anybody have an LP of this later edition, so we can see if the LP's track order was shuffled as well? -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I've seen the back cover of the Australian edition with the song changes, so I'm taking that as proof of the track order changes, since the other Australian LP's match the US LP editions. -- Ken (talk) 05:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Alternate Tracklistings I notice the 8-track version has "I Just Adore Four" and "A Really Good Feeling" in place of "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" and "The "J" Poem." Those songs didn't appear on album until 1975, so it appears to be a reissue. Also the album cover lists "If I Could Fly," which I've never heard of elsewhere. It might just be made up. -- Hilleyb 04:05, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Hey, good catch! Wendy just put up a bunch of 8-tracks today, and I haven't seen them all yet. I'd been wondering about Big Bird's album, since I have Just Friends, which is supposed to be the 2-LP combo of Big Bird's and Oscar's albums, and I noticed that those same changes were made on that one, and I always thought they just made the changes for that album in 1982. Now we know that Big Bird's album exists in 2 versions. I wonder if we'll find an LP with the changes? We probably will. :Where do you see "If I Could Fly"? Is it on the big record album picture? I can't make it out. Do you have that one? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:02, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Everyone Likes Ice Cream According to this page, "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" is from the broadcast version (the TV soundtrack symbol is there), and it says that it is sung by Big Bird, Three Friends, and a Monster. Did Big Bird make a special introduction for the broadcast version, or did he sing along with the cast, which would mean that there were at least two different broadcast versions? I know that Caroll Spinney performed one of the three friends, and as this lists three friends alongside Big Bird, I guess it wasn't trying to pass off the Caroll Spinney-voiced Anything Muppet as Big Bird (though I don't know if that singer sounded like Big Bird or if he had a different voice). --Minor muppetz 03:18, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :I finally figured this out, thanks to finally finding a copy of the LP. For some reason, the record has Big Bird saying, "Is everybody ready?" spliced onto the beginning. Then it cuts to the middle of the dialogue (cutting out the dialogue establishing the "three friends" as siblings). So apart from that one line, this is the soundtrack of the song as broadcast, although it's missing the very beginning of the dialogue. That means the record cast listing is a little confusing. I wrote a note on the article's page. -- Ken (talk) 06:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) TV Soundtrack Some songs have a symbol by them that indicates "TV Soundtrack". What does this note mean? --Minor muppetz 21:01, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :I didn't create the note, but I assume it's intended to differentiate between those songs which use the audio from the actual TV sketches, and those which were actually re-recorded for the album (which the majority of them were; "ABC-DEF-GHI" has a new introduction by Gordon and Susan, welcoming the listening audience. --Andrew, Aleal 02:02, 19 February 2006 (UTC)